1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dice and/or dominoes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dice have been used for thousands of years for all types of purpose. Originally made from bones, dice have evolved in materials over the years and have altered in shape and size. Most dice are 6-sided and each side includes numerical indicators or pips—a certain number of dots equating to the number in which the particular side of the dice represents. Certain dice include particular images or symbols on each side that correspond to a particular game or purpose for which the dice was fashioned.
Similar to dice, dominos usually include numerical indicators in the form of pips on a top surface. The number of pips on each side of each domino is governed by the game or purpose for which the domino was created.
Throughout history, the size and shape of dice and dominos have varied. However, one thing that has remained constant—the use of pips and numbers as numerical indicators.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new and improved die and domino having an improved set of numerical indicators. However, in view of the art, considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.